vs_writersfandomcom-20200216-history
Genji vs Ren
Overwatch vs RWBY! Which sneaky green speedster will take this duel of blades? Genji EP: The Shimada family. A criminal empire lasting hundreds of years. Genji Shimada, future badass cyborg ninja once lived behind the walls of Shimada Castle. But before he ever had any idea how to fight, he was but a playboy. Fushidara: See, Genji gave zero fucks about his family's criminal empire, and decided to just blow all of his money on games and women. Because who wouldn't? Unfortunately for him, later on, his old man would kick the bucket and his older brother Hanzo would take the throne. EP: After Hanzo became the head of the empire, he forced Genji to take a more active role in the family's criminal tomfuckery. When he said no, Hanzo....well, he maybe took sibling drama a bit too far.... Fushi: Enraged, Hanzo drew his blade and struck Genji across the back, leaving him for dead. However, unbeknownst to him, Genji had been rescued by Overwatch, who brought him back from the brink of death and gave him some dank cybernetic parts. EP: Joining Overwatch's Black Ops division Blackwatch, he was remoulded into the Shimada Clan's worst goddamn nightmare. His cybernetic body increased his strength and speed by a tenfold. Allowing him to scale walls with little effort, and double jump. Fushidara: After receiving his upgrades, Genji got to work, and the Shimada Clan was dismantled in months, however, shortly after his task was complete, he left the organization, feeling increasingly at war with himself over his cybernetics. EP: He contemplated what parts of him weren't human, he was neither man nor machine, and he felt that he had no place in the world. Until Mr Robot Balls monk came to his aid. Causing him to finally accept his new cybernetic body as a strength. Fushidara: Speaking of, as we said before, Genji's cybernetic Body grants him inhuman strength and speed. With his Tanto blade, he can perform Swift Strike. An almost instantaneous attack where he rushes at blinding speed towards an opponent while performing a deadly slash in front of him. EP: Genji's reflexes even grant him the ability to deflect any projectile coming his way and return to sender with a flick of his blade, but when he really needs something shredded, he pulls his deadly Dragonblade RYUUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE! EP: Genji's trademark katana is a deadly weapon. Summoning a spirit dragon to aid him, his strikes become empowered. What's more, with Dragonblade, he can still perform the attacks he'd normally do with his Tanto blade. Fushidara: However, Genji's strongest Dragonblade attack is his X Strike. Carving 2 slashes into the ground, jumping into the air, Genji then slams downward and explodes them, dealing heavy damage. EP: Genji is an experienced fighter. He's run circles around Doomfist, who managed to dodge static electricity from a Tesla gun, deflected Hanzo's scatter arrow, put up a fight against Tracer in an incomplete cyborg body, and easily slices cars apart with a single swing of Dragonblade. Fushidara: Speaking of his fight with Doomfist, Genji has tanked a head-on rocket punch from Doomfist. A punch said to be able to topple skyscrapers. Even if we took the definition of very loosely and lowballed it to being 100m tall, which is the shortest a building can be to be considered as a "Skyscraper", it would take at the very least a 90 ton blast to knock it down. EP: As strong as he is, Genji is not invulnerable. His cybernetics can only go so far before they need a break. And his attacks have a lengthy recharge as a result. At least those that rely on his cybernetics. Fushidara: Genji has also been overpowered by other opponents before, which is why he prefers to stay in the shadows and go for sneak attacks instead. EP: Still, Genji is a deadly and skilled cyborg assassin. Life and death rest on the edge of his blade. Genji: Balance and harmony are not easily attained....they must be FOUGHT FOR! Ren EP: The world of Remnant, an unforgiving mess of a place. Where there's people with superpowers everywhere, furry terrorist organizations running rampant, and monsters that want to feast upon your entrails. Fushidara: Remnant is divided into 4 kingdoms, basically city-states that serve as strongholds for human civilization. But outside city walls, there are still a plethora of villages that still thrived. In the outskirts of Mistral, was Kuroyuri, which housed the up-and-coming huntsman, Lie Ren. EP: Kuroyuri was a typical tranquil, prosperous village. However, one day, all of that changed. Grimm attacked the town, killing scores of it's residents in a brutal massacre. Ren's mother was killed right in front of him, and his father ultimately gave his life to save his son. His final words would resonate within Ren for ages to come Li: You have to be brave now! EP: After that nightmare was over, Ren enrolled in Beacon Academy to become a huntsman. Becoming a calm-headed stealth fighter and joining team JNPR. Fushidara: Ren wields 2 bladed automatic pistols called StormFlower and is a masterful martial artist. He specializes in close-quarters combat and relies on stealth and hit-and-run tactics. EP: Ren also has an Aura, essentially a soul-powered barrier field that Ren can also manipulate for deadly attacks, such as forming a shockwave that managed to blow up a giant snake's head with one palm strike. Aura also powers semblance, a unique ability that every person has and can be unlocked and mastered over time. Fushidara: Ren's semblance is to mask his emotions to appear invisible to grimm, who are drawn to negative emotions like moths to a flame. This is how he survived the attack on Kuroyuri, and is extremely helpful given his profession. EP: However, Ren has a lot of shortcomings. For starters, Stormflower's fire has very low stopping power, Ren is relatively fragile compared to his peers, and is sometimes prone to having his emotions cloud his better judgement. Fushi: Still though, Ren is fully capable of taking you out of the equation before you can even say "boop". For my mother.... Ren slices off the Nucklavee's left arm For my father.... Ren slices off the Nucklavee's right arm For all those that you've slain.... Ren slashes the Nucklavee across the chest. Ren: FOR MYSELF! Ren decapitates the Nucklavee with a single strike. FIGHT! Ren walks along the ruins of Kuroyuri, once his home, the place had degraded to nothing but now a nightmare... But unbeknownst to him, green LED lights faintly lit up a broken-down clock tower. A breeze blew by, Ren turned around to see nothing... however, his instincts guided him by themselves, as he ran forward, barely dodging a few shuriken thrown at his feet. (Cue Yates- Shredding Silver) Ren turned around, to see a cyborg perched atop a crumbling rooftop. His LED's lit up, and he jumped down to face his challenger on the brick road below. Ren drew stormflower, and pointed them at Genji, who reloaded more shurikens into his hand. The clash of blades commences! FIGHT! Ren gripped Stormflower and started firing at Genji, who leapt into the air to avoid the bullets, before countering with a volley of Shurikens that barely miss Ren, who continues to fire off his guns. Genji manages to slide under Ren's bullets, before picking him up and slamming him into the pavement behind him with a throw. Genji drew his tanto and tried to stab Ren while he was still on the ground, but Ren retaliated before Genji could land the hit, kicking the cyborg in the stomach in midair, then swatting him to the side with a turning kick. Ren then jumped up, and performed a flying kick at Genji. Ren's attack was ducked at the last possible second. Ren rolled across the ground, and started firing again. Before the bullets struck, Genji suddenly dashed behind Ren with a blindlingly-fast motion. Genji slashed at Ren's face, but Ren counters, blocking the strike with Stormflower's blade, then kicking the cyborg on both of his sides, and then doing a slash to the chest with Stormflower's blade, causing the cyborg assassin to jump back. Tossing three more Shurikens in a fan in front of him, one strikes Ren across the chest, as the other 2 are planted into the ground around him. Genji then performs Swift Strike, with a single slash, Genji slashes Ren across the chest, then jumps up, kicking him away. Ren flew into the air, rolling towards Genji as he landed and firing off Stormflower. With a few quick flicks of his blade, however, Genji deflected the shots right back at Ren, striking his torso, Ren flinches a but upon impact with his bullets, before he once again drew Stormflower, slashing at Genji's face. Genji blocked the attack with his Tanto before it could connect. Genji then headbutted Ren, before kicking away off of Ren's chest, lading a few feet away. Ren also got up, recovering from the kick. Ren then drew his father's hunting knife, twirling it, then the two looked each other in the eye. The two jumped at each other, swinging their blades. The two attacks cut through each other, before they turned to face each other again, rapidly swinging at speeds too fast to track. Ren swung hard, as Genji used his Swift Strike, getting behind Ren while slashing his torso. Genji tried to follow up with a slash, but it was met with a back kick from Ren, sending him flying up. Genji was then kicked downward, bouncing off of the pavement before Ren hit him with a palmfist strike. A shockwave coursed through his body, as he was then sent flying into a building, shattering the wall behind him, falling through. Hitting the rubble behind him. The building collapsed, Genji was nowhere to be found, Ren gripped his knife again, walking slowly, but cautiously towards the destroyed building, eyeing the rubble.But he couldn't find Genji, until he looked up, Genji descended, blade raised, With Ren barely being able to react, putting Stormflower up to block at the last possible moment. The blades clashed, as Genji tried to force the blade down, but Ren's strength keeping in up. Ren then let go of his grip, dodging to the side as the cyborg assassin fell through, Ren kneed Genji hard in the face, knocking off his visor, before following up with a flurry of slashes with Stormflower, leaving visible marks on Genji's plating. Ren then went in for a headbutt, then a side kick, before finally gripping his father's knife again and vicously threw it, embedding it into Genji's stomach. Genji pulled the blade out, he began to leak fluid., but he tossed the blade aside. He'd had enough. Ren acted quick, however, rolling over to retrieve his knife, then grabbing Stormflower, firing at Genji, who appeared perched atop a building moments later. Crouched down....gripping the Katana on his back.... his eyes burned with a bright green fire emitting from them, as a dragon spirit circled around him. Genji: RYUUJIN NO KEN WO KURAE!!!! Ren stared in surprise, as Genji dashed forward with a hard swing of his Katana. Ren managed to block the swing, tossing his knife again at the cyborg assassin, A smile appeared on his badly scarred face, as with a single flick of his sword, the knife flew back into Ren, shattering his aura, and embedding itself in his chest. Genji continued his advance. Ren put up Stormflower again, trying to swing at Genji, but Genji dashes behind him with a mighty swing of his katana, a massive gash formed on his chest as he dropped Stormflower. Genji then swung his blade again behind Ren, before jumping over him, carving 2 massive slashes in an X shape, before he dived into it, cutting through Ren like butter. Ren kneeled on the floor. Bleeding out, as Genji held his blade once again, slashing furiously with Dragonblade, before finally finishing the job with a fatal Swift Strike, scattering Ren's bits and pieces as they fell into ribbons of flesh on the ground. His knife dropped from the sky, before embedding itself in the pile of flesh. Genji Sheathed Dragonblade, and reattatched his visor. Disappearing in a puff of smoke. KO! Results EP: Dayum! Genji should become a fucking sushi chef! Fushidara: At first glance, Ren held multiple advantages over Genji, his Aura protected him, he had more martial arts skill, and was supposedly fast enough to keep up. EP: However, Genji has been fighting since his youth, had formal military training, and has had far more experience fighting with Overwatch and dismembering the Shimada Clan. Ren really didn't have much that Genji hadn't seen before. Fushidara: While it's true that his aura would have helped him tank some hits from Genji, Ren had minimal durability feats. He's taken hits from the Nucklavee, sure, but Genji took a 90-ton Rocket Punch to the face, that's more than anything Ren's ever dealt with. EP: Finally, let's talk speed, Beacon students have had feats that clock their speed at roughly mach 14, but others in the series dodged lightning, which put them at mach 352. However, it's unreasonable to say that Ren should scale to any of these, as every time a beacon student has fought on of such individuals, they were always being casual about it or purposefully threw. But even if Ren was indeed mach 352, it doesn't matter, as Genji's been shown to outpace Doomfist, who could also dodge lightning at speeds of mach 1383. Far surpassing anything of the verse's. Fushidara: Plus there's the fact that Genji could simply dance around and tire out Ren's aura, then go in for the killing blow. And the fact that Ren wouldn't be able to land a good hit on Genji. It was a matter of time before Genji cut him down to size EP: Yup, he Ren straight into his demise. Fushidara: The winner is Genji Shimada Category:Knife fights Category:EPKingMaster Season 1 Category:'Overwatch vs. RWBY' themed VS Debates Category:'Ninja' themed VS Debates Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed VS Debates Category:'Gun vs. Sword' themed VS Debates Category:Completed VS Debates